Innocence
by M. Rhae
Summary: To be young is to be innocent, and to be innocent is to be beautiful. For Diaval, that's always been enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maleficent movie.**

* * *

**Innocence**

**o1.**

Gifts or no gifts, Aurora truly was the most beautiful thing Diaval had ever seen. As a raven, Diaval had seen a lot of cruel and vile things in the worlds of the humans and the fairies. People fought and creatures changed, and humans killed and fairies died; there were a lot of malicious, unnatural injustices in the world of the living, and time and time again, Diaval watched them all crumble within themselves.

There on the second floor of that tiny, tranquil cabin, however, was the exception. There dwelled a little girl with the most beautiful gift of all: innocence. She laughed and sang as her caretakers yelled and argued, and she simply radiated the very best that the world could hope for; not yet tainted by the wants and desires of her kind, she was Mother Nature's finest. Additionally, Diaval couldn't help but admire the child's soft, blonde curls and tender, brown eyes, and in all sincerity, he didn't think anyone in existence could resist their purity.

Even Maleficent seemed to recognize the unearthly power of Aurora. She was as menacing and unpredictable as always, of course, but amidst her outer display of contempt and malevolence, Diaval sensed a stronger emotion.

"She's really quite something," he said as he stood delicately on her shoulder. He felt her body stiffen at his words, and he sensed her demeanor darken.

"She's nothing but a foul, despicable beast. I'll be glad to watch her suffer an eternal fate of sleeping."

"But just look at her." Diaval fluffed one of his feathers, and relief flooded his system as he saw Maleficent turn towards Aurora. "She hasn't a worry or a grumble in the world. She takes life as it is and appreciates its worth."

"How would you know?"

"Because she is young; because she is innocent."

Maleficent let out a cold, hard laugh before shrugging her shoulder and nudging Diaval away. He soared into the air and hovered near her horns, and his heart sank as he noted the look of betrayal and mistrust glittering in her tawny gaze.

"Nothing and no one is innocent. We all live to aspire our own ambitions, and one day we will all fall victim to our very natures." She paused to stare at Diaval, her expression distant. "No child or human can possess anything akin to 'innocence.' It's a dying art and a dying claim." Maleficent turned away then, casting one last glance in the child's direction before making her way further into the woods.

How sad it must be to live trapped with such scorn and disdain. Flying back over to Aurora's window, Diaval perched himself on the ledge and watched her sleep. Regardless of what Maleficent said, Aurora was innocent, and that innocence was the entire world's hope. One loses such purity as they grow and become familiar with the world, but for now at that moment, the child was still natural and capable of such bliss.

To be young is to be innocent, and to be innocent is to be beautiful. And in the world of the humans and the fairies, life currently experienced neither, and time eventually could produce either.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is just a little something I thought of after seeing the movie. The entire thing truly struck me. I just love the depth of it! As for this story, it will develop as it develops, so we'll see how it goes. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maleficent movie.**

* * *

**Innocence**

**o2.**

Diaval wasn't one to linger, but as a bird devoid of any purpose but to serve and cater to Maleficent, lingering around Aurora was the only thing he could count on doing.

Maleficent had ordered him to watch and observe the girl whenever he wasn't fulfilling other requests, and Diaval made it a point to do this job as thoroughly as possible. He'd fly there in the morning when her caregivers would shyly wake her up and bring her breakfast, and he'd stay with her on her window at night when she struggled to fall asleep; he'd travel with her when she escaped outside and ran around in the field, and he'd crow to distract her when she wandered a bit too far.

In a way, Diaval became a guardian of sorts. Of course Maleficent constantly watched and scrutinized Aurora, but Diaval was there through all the times that mattered. He watched with a sort of concerned, caring eye, and he knew almost as soon as it all started that the prospect of Aurora enticed his very soul.

The first time he ever talked to Aurora was overwhelming. It was a chilly, misty autumn morning, and it was Maleficent's favorite time of day. She could stand in the shadows of the trees without actually having to hide, and it served as a reminder of the steady chill of her heart.

"Diaval," she said, snapping her fingers. In an instant, Diaval went from bird to man, and everything he had ever felt came pulsating through his brain. His emotions were always ten times as powerful when he assumed human form, and he felt things he had never felt before. He felt the cool, bare earth slide between the stubs of his toes, the sting of the frost as it settled on his sensitive flesh, the rhythm of his hands as he moved them back and forth, the beating and aching of his lonely, age-old heart – "Diaval!"

Sighing, Diaval bowed his head and stepped forward. Maleficent never had time for his myriad of emotions and recollections, and he knew that she hardly even cared that he went through such potent shocks of feeling. She had rescued him from that net with her own needs in mind, but as cruel and selfish as that could be, it was the only thing allowing Diaval to possess his living, palpitating form. It was a hard way to live, he would admit, but at the same time, it was the only way he _could_ live.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I can't see the little beastie anymore. You need to go to her."

"Of course. Just snap your fingers and I will be there."

"No." At that, Diaval looked up and Maleficent smiled. "I wish for you to go to her as a human. Go talk to her; go interact with her. Go see what she's really like."

A slight prick of alarm made its way down Diaval's neck, and as he stared hesitantly at Maleficent, he thought about what that would entail. Besides Maleficent, Diaval had never talked to another non-bird being. His company consisted of whining, has-been ravens complaining about the shifting dynamics of the Moors, and all of his socialization involved ruffling his feathers and chirping. He didn't know how to properly express all of the feelings now magnified in the very core of his heart, and as hard as it was talking to Maleficent, Diaval couldn't imagine how difficult it would be talking to Aurora.

"Relax," drawled Maleficent, narrowing her eyes. She always had an uncanny way of knowing what Diaval was feeling, whether she actually acknowledged it or not. "She's just a child. All you have to do is say hello and ask her what she's doing. It's simple enough."

How did Maleficent know how to talk to children, Diaval wondered? She was a fairy, and she had lived her entire youth in the Moors. Before the battle, perhaps she had come across stray children stumbling around on the border, but did she have some other claim of expertise of which Diaval was unaware? Was there a hidden part of her that Diaval would never know?

"Of course, Mistress." Per usual, Diaval could never articulate and express his deepest feelings, so he left it at that. "I shall go to the child right now."

As Maleficent nodded and then phased out into the shadows, Diaval took a deep breath and then turned to the cottage. Pressing his hands together, which felt stronger and safer wrapped up within each other, he eyed the lawn where Auroa was playing and then made his way down the rocky slope to greet her.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I was initially just going to make chapter 1 a one-shot, but I like where this is going. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, and please drop off a review and let me know what you think! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maleficent movie.**

* * *

**Innocence**

**o3.**

Above all things, Diaval liked the way she laughed. Light and airy, the girl's chuckle mixed in with the swaying of the wind to create a soft, sweet melody. It lifted Diaval's spirits, and as he made his way down to the cottage, it reminded him of how pure and innocent Aurora was. She was three years old yet full of so much potential and opportunity. She could do anything her little heart wanted to do, and she could be anyone she wanted to be. Life hadn't yet interfered with its mature interventions and unruly complications, and in the end, Auroa had a clear path ahead of her.

Yet at the same time, she didn't. Plagued by Maleficent's curse, Aurora couldn't truly live beyond her sixteenth year. Everything Diaval had thought left his mind in an instant, and as he continued to descend down to Aurora, he felt his heart ache for her. It ached for the loss of her future, but it also ached for her ignorance of the fact. They say that ignorance is bliss, but from Diaval's point of view, ignorance was as equally cruel.

When Diaval finally reached her, Aurora was kneeling down by a patch of yellow and white flowers. Her little head was bent down towards them as she considered them, and as Diaval stepped closer, she heard the crunching of the grass and looked up.

Light brown eyes pierced dark brown, and it felt like pure, honest sunshine shone on Diaval's heart. Aurora's face widened into a smile as she waved at him, and after Diaval just stood there, she stood up and ran over to him.

"Hi," she said, continuing to peer up at him.

"Hello."

"I'm Aurora."

"I'm Diaval."

"What's that?" Extending her hand, Aurora pointed to the scar on Diaval's forehead. Her eyes were narrowed in a sad, concerned fashion, and as Diaval bent down and kneeled in front of her, she reached out to touch it.

Her gentle touch sent a jolt of feeling through Diaval's system. His heart swelled with tenderness at Aurora's soft, benevolent gesture, and his mind marveled at how something so small and so young could be so caring. Diaval was a complete stranger yet there she was wondering why he was hurt. It was really quite a dumb, silly thing to think about, but at that moment, it released the boundless hurdles of thought and emotion that had been trapped inside Diaval's raven body for his entire life.

"It's called a scar," he explained, surprised at how soft his voice was. "It's part of my skin."

Her eyes wide, Aurora tilted her head and then looked at it again. "It hurts?"

"No, it doesn't. I can't feel it at all."

Aware of Maleficent watching from the bushes, Diaval realized he had to actually do something. Maleficent wasn't one to accept broken orders, and since she had wanted to know how the girl behaved and what she was like, he knew they had to move beyond skin lessons. "What are you doing?"

As Maleficent had advised him, that was all Diaval had to say. Aurora's face lit up and her lips parted to reveal a small, bright smile. "I'm playing with flowers. Come play with me!"

Like Diaval had always noted, Aurora truly was a remarkable being. She made the simplest of actions appear bright and wholesome, and her presence was sincerely warming and uplifting. She had so much kindness and goodness in her heart, and even though she was far too young to realize it, Aurora had the potential to do wonders in the worlds of the humans and the fairies. As he went with her and watched her talk and sing to the flowers, Diaval didn't want it to end.

"Aurora," called a voice from the distance. Aurora looked up, and Diaval froze. It was one of the caregivers, and though they were several feet away from the cottage, fear shot through Diaval's nerve endings as he thought about the woman coming out to retrieve Aurora. "Aurora, dear, it's time to come in. Come on home now."

"That's auntie," said Aurora, her face crestfallen as she looked back at Diaval. Her light blonde hair gleamed golden in the fading sunlight, and Diaval wondered what it was like to resemble the sun. It must be nice to have hair so transparent and adjustable, and though he didn't have his dark hair for long, Diaval wished that his hair follicles could immolate the sun like Aurora's. The sun was such a bright, vibrant thing, and as it embodied Aurora's spirit and nature, a part of Diaval wished that it could embody him, too.

"You better go," said Diaval. He took a step backwards. "You don't want to get into trouble." Diaval wasn't familiar with Aurora's "aunties," but he knew they probably wouldn't wait for long. Lingering outside when one was called could never lead to anything good. Diaval knew perfectly well how ruthless and impatient Maleficent could be, and even though the caregivers couldn't possibly be as bad as she is, Diaval knew defying them wouldn't be a wise thing to do.

As he moved to turn away, however, he felt light pressure press against his arm. Turning around, he saw Aurora staring up at him. "Will you play with me again?"

Something strange and warm filtered through Diaval's heart, and it made him feel both excited and happy. Not really knowing what to do or what to make of it, he merely smiled and nodded his head.

"Soon?"

"Yes."

Aurora returned his smile, and after a few moments, she turned around and ran towards the cottage, her hair vanishing into the spreading flames of the setting sun.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to update again soon. Please let me know what you think of the story so far!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maleficent movie.**

* * *

**Innocence**

**o4.**

"You approve of her."

"Mistress?"

"You think she's good and kind; you think she's _adorable._"

"Mistress, I –"

"Enough."

In a lot of ways, Maleficent was cruel and cunning. She didn't adhere to the delicacy of things, such as the common art of conversation and of listening to another speak, and that was just the way she was. Diaval knew there was no point in arguing with her, so he merely locked his fingers together and bowed his head. She'd finish with her wild tangent soon enough, and then she'd order him to do something else. It was really quite simple.

"Go see what she tells the idiots," Maleficent continued, snapping her fingers.

Just like that, Diaval lost and became everything as he returned to his raven state. The myriad of emotions that had poured through his extended body now shrunk to their true, native forms, and he rejoiced as he felt a strange sort of power flow back through his bones. He felt alive as he took flight and dangled in the air, life appearing to be frozen as it waited for him to adjust, and he closed his little black eyes to take in the wafting scents of the forest.

Though it felt good to be back in his prime form, as Diaval flapped his wings and stared over at Maleficent, all of his feelings felt blurred. A part of his heart glowed for the gratitude towards Maleficent, just as it always had, but another part dimly shined for something else.

"Of course," said Diaval, spreading his wings. With a final glance at Maleficent, Diaval took flight and then spiraled down to the cottage, that familiar rush of excitement consuming his very soul.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Auntie, I have a new friend." Aurora was sitting at the kitchen table between two of the caregivers. One had blonde hair while one had brown, and they tilted their heads slightly in Aurora's direction as they continued to sow.

Watching them from the window ledge, Diaval couldn't help but dislike the women. They seemed flustered and disinterested, and while one would normally understand those feelings when they came from caregivers, Diaval honestly couldn't. There were three of them caring for the best-behaved child in the land, so it couldn't be that difficult. Additionally, they were three fairies gifted with fairy powers, so for them, life should be a pleasant, simple breeze.

Diaval had started to develop sympathy since he awakened to his human body, and though he typically felt less strongly as the raven, he felt a pang of sorrow for the small girl huddled between the two women. She was so sweet and so loving, but inside her home, it was almost as if she had no one to sincerely appreciate it.

"How nice," said the older of the two, her voice high-pitched and stern.

"His name is Diaval." With a rush of emotion, Diaval felt his feathers start to ruffle.

"Diaval? That's a pretty name," said the younger woman, pausing to give Aurora a smile. "Did you name him?"

"No. It's his _name, _Auntie."

"But animals don't have names." The older woman set down her needle and let out a sigh, staring at Aurora as though it was painful to reason with her. "Of course it's his name, but it's the name you gave him."

"No, Auntie." Aurora smiled. "He's a person."

"A _person_?" As if on cue, the other caregiver stumbled into the room, and Diaval was aware that things were going very badly. He watched the three consult with each other and then eye Aurora suspiciously, as if not sure to believe her, and he cringed as they finally approached her and spoke with clear, ringing finality.

"You are not to talk to strangers," ordered the older one, her hands on her hips. "We never thought we'd have to tell you that, but apparently we do. No more talking to strangers, Aurora."

Knowing that there wasn't much more to see, Diaval pushed off from the window ledge and took flight. His heart felt very raw at that particular moment, and though Diaval the Raven wasn't as sophisticated as Diaval the Man, he knew that he was experiencing disappointment and heartache. He had enjoyed his time with Aurora, and he was looking forward to playing with her again. Now that there was a possibility that he _couldn't_, however, Diaval realized how fond he had become of the child, and he wished that he could somehow find a way to talk to her again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Diaval," said Maleficent, beckoning the man with her fingers. Instantly, Diaval bowed his head and came over to her, waiting. "In the future, you are to go back and play with her."

Diaval felt warmth spread through his stomach, and he couldn't help but feel excited. He had promised Aurora he'd come back to play with her, and even with the caregivers' fear and Maleficent's anger, he still could.

"As you wish, Mistress."

"However, from now on, you'll only go to her as a bird." Maleficent's eyes flashed green. "It's only fair. We don't want you to get too _attached, _now do we?"

* * *

**How was that?! What do you all think of the story so far? I'm always welcome to ideas and suggestions. (Elizabeth, I've been definitely using a lot of yours. :D) Thanks you so much for reading, and thanks for all the support! I really appreciate it. As always, I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maleficent movie.**

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry for the delay. I've been super busy, but here is another (small) chapter that sheds some more light on the feelings of our favorite raven. :) I hope you like it, and please drop off a review to let me know what you think! Thank you so much for all the support!

* * *

**Innocence**

**o5.**

They say that a man is a bird without wings and a bird is a man without sorrow, but Diaval would beg to differ. As a bird, he indeed felt less of his overwhelming emotions, but the pain and intensity never left him. His fondness for Aurora grew like a mustard seed and spread to get tangled in his head, and there were times where she was all he could think about.

She grew to become poised and articulate even at the age of eight, and without fail, Diaval would find and land on her whenever she was out and about. She'd laugh and stroke his feathers, chatting about her life and about all of her deepest thoughts and fears, and it was as if the two were the best of friends. Diaval could never talk back, of course, but when he looked into Aurora's eyes, he hoped she would know that he understood and that he cared. Maleficent would never let him speak to her again as a human, and though it hurt him so, he was determined to somehow bridge the gap of her cruelty.

Like they also say, no pain can ever truly go away – it can only become bearable. Diaval was working on it, and in the end, he would hopefully master it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Diaval."

In an instant, it was all back. Feathers shrunk and facial hair surfaced as Diaval stood before Maleficent in his patched-up best. She gazed down at him coolly, and he stared back calmly. "Mistress?"

"I'm going to see the girl." Quickly, harshly, _carelessly, _Maleficent turned around and headed towards the woods. Staring after her, Diaval had but a moment before her fingers snapped and he soared behind her as the infamous raven.

How cruel it was to exist in the manner that Diaval did. Though he understood his obligation and loyalty to Maleficent, he didn't understand her exploitation of him. His heart had been aching and breaking as he admired and interacted with Aurora through the lens of his true self, and all the while, Maleficent had merely watched, enjoying it all. _She _could speak to the girl and actually verbalize her thoughts, _she _could receive the girl's warm, joyous hugs; _she _could experience life and love the way Diaval hardly ever could.

In the end, it was most unjust and malicious. It was almost as if Maleficent was doing it on purpose. Perhaps she wanted both Aurora and Diaval to suffer. The girl did lose a friend, after all and, to be fair, Diaval lost the only human he had ever known. Perhaps she had seen the look of pure, ethereal happiness on Diaval's face when he returned that first day and perhaps she decided that he wasn't worthy to experience such a thing.

Or, more realistically, perhaps Maleficent had sensed the connection between Diaval and Aurora and perhaps she was jealous. Perhaps _Maleficent _wanted to be sincerely revered and admired like Aurora, and perhaps it was that which made her stopper the only good thing to come out of Diaval's life.

Regardless, one thing was certain about the ordeal: _Diaval _was jealous. He envied Maleficent's hands, her mouth, her nose, her face, and most of all, he admired her heart. As cold as it may be, it palpitates with that special human intensity, and for all that it's worth, it can hold more affection than Diaval the Raven can even fathom.

Ultimately, Diaval resented the fact that Aurora can get to know Maleficent while never being able to actually talk to him. He wished it were otherwise, and likewise, he almost wished that those feelings had never even happened in the first place.


End file.
